parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Voice Cast.
Here is what a voice cast should be for James Graham's Thomas 2: The Great Escape for Sega Dreamcast, the first installment on James Graham's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Voice Cast *Thomas: Rayman - The main protagonist. Voiced by Radar Overseer Hank and Jorge Loquendo V1. Thomas sports white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, including Great Dane ears, just like Scooby Doo's, and a tabby cat's tail, just like Sylvester's from Looney Tunes, with a tip on its end. He wears a red neckerchief, a blue shirt, red shorts, yellow and white sneakers, and a yodeller's hat with a feather on top. He carries two lightsabers, such as a light blue one in his red hand, and a white one in his left hand, and two pistol guns. For swimwear, he wears red speedo trunks with a green stripe and a blue bowtie, and red sandals with green stripes. He has blond hair and has a ponytail for his Guybrush Threepwood's hairstyle from Monkey Island for a ponytail with a black bobble and has a gold-earing on one of his ears. A white and gold glove is seen on one of Thomas's hand. *Edward: Houdini The Magician - Thomas's father. Voiced by Microsoft Mike in English and Carlos Loquendo V2. He wears a magician's hat and scientist clothes and boots and glasses. He has brown hair and has a ponytail for his Jim Hawkin's hairstyle for a ponytail from Treasure Planet for a ponytail with two grey bobbles and a gold-earing. For swimwear, he wears British Gas England speedo trunks, and a blue swimcap. *Molly: Betilla the Fairy - Voiced by Microsoft Mary in English and Soledad Loquendo V2 in Spanish. She wears a blue ball dress, and glass slippers, and gloves, and a crown. She has orange hair and a pink bowtie for her Daphne Blake's hairstyle for Scooby Doo. For swimwear, she wears a pink swimcap, with goggles to keep her eyes for seeing underwater, a noseplug to keep the water from going to her nose, a dark green bikini with light greeen stripes and strings, and black flippers. She is Edward's wife. *Duncan: Bzzit/Mozzy - Voiced by Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (+10) in English and Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. He wears a brown collar with a nametag saying his name and has basset hound ears and a fox's tail. He used to be an enemy of Thomas, but is now a canine fox, who helps Thomas on his quest. *Coaches: Electoons - Voiced by Speakonia and Loquendo TTS 6 and 7 Voices. They gravitate around the world, but have lost their natrual sability, and scatter all over the world, before Thomas saves them with his canine fox, Duncan. *Stanley: Tarayzan - Voiced by Radar Overseer Scotty in English and Ludoviko Loquendo V2 in Spanish. He wears George's outfit from George of the Jungle TV Series, and has brown hair for his Ichabod Crane ponytail style from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, and wears a gold-earing. For swimwear, he wears a diving gear, based of Hugo's from Hugo the Troll, painted in blue and yellow stripes with sleeves. *James: The Musician - Voiced by Radar Overseer Guy in English and Felipe Loquendo V2 in Spanish. He wears Indiana Jones's hat and clothing from The Temple of Doom and has brown hair for his ponytail like George Washington's and wears a gold-earing. He also wears President Obama's clothing, and for swimwear, he wears a yellow shirt with a red stripe, and red trunks. *Duck: Joe - Voiced by Robosoft 1 (-10) in English and Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) in Spanish. He wears Bart Simpson's clothing and shoes and has the same style as James's hairstyle. And for swimwear, he wears yellow trunks with orange stripes, based of Gumball's, with brown sandals. *Diesel 10: Mr. Dark - Voiced by Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans in English and Carlos Loquendo V2. He wears Captain's Hook hat and clothes and hook and pegleg. *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1): Voiced by Speakonia and Loquendo TTS 6 and 7 Voices. Antitoons - Enemies of Thomas, who try to stop him from pulling. *The Spiteful Breakvan: Moskito - Voiced by Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) in English and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. An enemy, who is mysteriously taking a dislike from an honest Thomas, who always outsmarts him. *Troublesome Trucks: Livingstones and Hunters - Voiced by Speakonia and Loquendo TTS 6 and 7 Voices. Foolish enemies that try to hold an engine back and push another down a hill. *Evil Thomas: Dark Rayman - Voiced by Microsoft Mike (-10) in English and Jorge Loquendo V2 (-10). A wicked double enemy of Thomas the Tank Engine, since Dark Thomas has been created by Diesel 10. *Percy: Globox - Thomas's best friend. Voiced by Microsoft Sam in English and Juan Loquendo V1. He wears blue hair and has the same hairstyle as Edward's, but wears janitor clothing, and a hat, and a gold-earing, and may be a scaredy cat, but when Thomas ends up captured, no-one messes with him and Percy. *Toby: Murfy - Thomas's wise guide. Voiced by Microsoft Mike (+10) in English and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: The Teensies - Voiced by Microsoft Mike (+10), Microsoft Sam (-10), Radar Overseer Hank (-5), Radar Overseer Scotty (+5), Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (+10), and Robosoft 3 in English, Robert Loquendo V1 (+10), Juan Loquendo V1 (-10), Luca Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1 in Spanish. They wear clothing, just like the Teensies, and a crown on each other's head. *Emily: Ly the Fairy - Voiced By Radar Overseer Beulah in English and Carmen Loquendo V1 in Spanish. She wears blonde hair for her Penelope Pitstop hairstyle, and Princess Yum Yum's clothing, slippers, blue earings, crown, with feather on top, and a veil. She carries one light blue lightsaber and pistol gun. She wears a purple bikini with swirls and stripes and strings and pink and yellow striped sandals. She is Thomas's girlfriend and white fur on her skin, hands, and feet, but sports rabbit ears, a reindeer's collar, with a nametag to display her number twelve, and a tabby cat's tail, with a white tip on its end, just like Tom's from Tom and Jerry. *Toad: Ssssam the Snake - Voiced By Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) in English and Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. Oliver's canine buddy, who wears a red neckerchief, and Thomas's guide. *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could): Carmen the Whale - Voiced by Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) and Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10). She wears a white shirt, blue braces with dungarees for a skirt, with white socks, and black shoes. For swimwear, she wears a green and blue striped bikini, based of Nani Pelekai's from Lilo and Stitch. She also has a corn-cob pipe in her mouth, but in her night shirt, and sleeping hat, and slippers, with her sleeping mask, she has lost her clothes when she escaped and is trapped in a stronghold, and has blonde hair for her Patti Boyd hairstyle with a blue bowtie and gold-earings. She has Cocker Spaniel Dog ears and a fox's tail. *Henry: Clark - Voiced by Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) in English and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) in Spanish. He wears Paul Bunyan's clothes and hat and shoes. He has bear ears and a lion's tail. For swimwear, he wears green trunks with red and yellow stripes. He also carries a purple lightsaber. *Bertie: Polokus - Microsoft Mike in English and Carlos Loquendo V1. He wears Sir Topham Hatt's clothing and hat and glasses. He is Thomas's brother and Emily's father, who needs the four masks to awaken and help Thomas to save his world. *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor: Globox Children - Radar Overseer Abby (+10), Robosoft 2 (+10), Radar Overseer Sidney (+10), and Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) in English, and Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10), Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), and Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. They are Percy and Mavis's kids in diapers and clothing. *Mavis: Uglette - Microsoft Mary and Francisca Loquendo V1. *Devious Diesel: Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Mike (-10) and Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10). He wears Captain Flint's clothing from Treasure Planet and a ponytail, the same hairstyle as Thomas's hair, and gold-earing. He carries one red lightsaber. *Dennis: Razorbeard's Lackey - Robosoft 3 (+10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10). He wears Davy Jones's clothes and hat, and the same hairstyle as Percy's. *S.C.Ruffey: Ninjaws - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10). He wears ninja clothing and has a red double-bladed saber staff. *Bulgy: The Zombie Chickens - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10) and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10). He wears Tarzan's clothing and tries to attack Thomas. *Arry: Axel - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10). Guardian of the Sanctuary of the Lost Island. He wears Sith lord clothing and has one red lightsaber. *Bert: Foutch - Radar Overseer Hank (-10) and Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10). Guardian of Beneath the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock. He wears Sith lord clothing and has one purple lightsaber. *Cranky: Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) - Radar Overseer Guy (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10). Guardian of the Sanctuary of Lava and Rock. *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney: The Robo Pirates - Microsoft Sam (-10), Radar Overseer Hank (-5), Radar Overseer Scotty (+5), Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (+10), and Robosoft 3 in English, Juan Loquendo V1 (-10), Luca Loquendo V1, Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5), Diego Loquendo V1 (+10), and Carlos Loquendo V1 in Spanish. They wear stormtrooper clothing and carry guns to fire at Thomas. *George: Jano - A guardian of the cave of nightmares, voiced by Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10). He wears Mickey Mouse's clothing and hat from Disney's Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. He even carries four lightsabers, such as one being blue, two being green, and one being red. *Bulstrode: Grolem 13 - Radar Overseer Sidney (-10) in English and Diego Loquendo V1 (-10). A guardian of the Iron Mountains. *The Chinese Dragon: The Robot Dinosaur - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans (-10) in English and Roberto Loquendo V1 (-10). A ferocious beast, who is sent off to look for the last mask. *Rosie: Tily - Microsoft Mary (+10) and Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10). She is the daughter of Emily and wears Amy Rose's clothing and boots. She wears brown hair for her Patti Boyd hairstyle. She even wears a green bikini with yellow stripes and boots. *Daisy: Razorwife - Microsoft Mary (-10) and Carmen Loquendo V1 (-10). She is Diesel's wife, who wears Razorwife's clothing, black hair with white ribbon, and pegleg, and carries a red lightsaber. *Donald as Otto Psi - He is voiced by Microsoft Mike in English and Carlos Loquendo V1 in Spanish. The first doctor and railroad engineer of No. 9466. He wears janitor clothing and an railroad engineer's hat. *Douglas as Romeo Patti - Lernout and Hauspie Michael in English and Diego Loquendo V1. The second doctor and railroad shunter of No. 9466. He wears janitor clothing, a railroad engineer's hat, and jacket. *Oliver as Gonzo - Radar Overseer Scotty and Juan Loquendo V1 in Spanish. The third doctor and railroad fireman of No. 9466. He wears janitor clothing and a railroad engineer's hat. *Hector as Andre - He is voiced by Microsoft Sam (+10) and Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10). *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums - Speakonia and Loquendo Voices. They are minions of Hector. *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar - Beasts, who try to hurt Thomas, thanks to Hector. *Spencer as Count Razoff - Amos Slade's hair, clothing, boots, and hat. He is voiced by Microsoft Mike (-10) and Mario Loquendo V1 (-10). *Elizabeth as Begoniax - Amos Slade's hair, clothing, boots, and hat. He is voiced by Microsoft Mike (-10) and Mario Loquendo V1 (-10). *Splatter, Dodge, Max, and Monty as The Knaarens - Radar Overseer Hank (-10), Microsoft Sam (-10), Microsoft Mike (-10), and Radar Overseer Guy (-10) in English, and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10), Diego Loquendo V1 (-10), Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10), and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10). Minions of George and Cerberus, who try to stop Thomas from getting through. *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux - He is voiced by Robosoft 3 (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V2 (-10). Master of his minions and strong enemy to Thomas. *Boco as Photographer - Microsoft Sam and Carlos Loquendo V2. Uncle to Thomas because Boco takes photos of Thomas. *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner and Felipe Loquendo V2. An elder grandfather to Thomas. *Smudger as Ales Mansay - Microsoft Mike (-10) and Roberto Loquendo V1 (-10). An evil clutching little fool, who likes to play tricks on engines. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:James Graham